Night of the Hunter
by Chocolate Boy
Summary: Hunter is more sinister than Damon.  More charming than Stefan.   How will Elena ever escape his grasp?   Elena x OC.    Read if you enjoy sizzling, sexy stories!
1. Chapter 1

"Can't get enough of me?"

The words were spoken on the back of her neck, causing goose bumps to prick along her arms. His hands were serpents, sneaking around her waist. She let out a soft gasp as his chin rested on her shoulder and fought against the urge to loll her head back and sink into him.

She crossed her arms. "Are you going to tell me your name this time?"

He circled around her like a vulture until his tall form stood in front of her. She wasn't used to his type of height. Damon only had an inch on her. Stefan the same. This guy on the other hand, had at least 5. She had to crane her head to see those deep cerulean eyes. He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. His skin on hers always managed to ignite shivers. "Only if you promise to let me make you scream it."

"You're a pig."

"And you love it." He moved as if he was going to kiss her and she jerked away from him.

"I can't do this."

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, stepping to close the distance. "He never has to know."

Elena frowned. She'd made the mistake of mentioning Stefan in their first encounter, when she thought things were just innocent. Now she regretted ever muttering a word to him. "I'd know."

"And trust me, you'd never forget." He winked and smiled, showcasing a set of pearly teeth. His hands dug into the pocket of his black jeans. "What city is this?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. Mystic Falls. She wanted to utter those words but wouldn't allow them to slip through the cracks of her grit teeth. The vampire smiled and walked away from her, taking note of the shrubbery around them. His hand stroked the thin trunk of one of the trees and he tilted his head up to the canopy that surrounded them. "Well, I know for sure we're not in New York City. I haven't seen this much green since I looked at my bank statement."

They were far back behind the cabin that her parents would take her and Jeremy to over the summer. She'd often imagine that she was a botanist, discovering a new genus of plants that would cause immortality. Who knew that some people could actually live forever. All it took was a bite to the neck. "I've never been there," she found herself admitting.

He was in front of her again. "How old are you?"

Determined not to answer him, she repeated his question back to him. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know when a girl is attracted to me." His touch froze her. Her breath hitched, and she averted her eyes away from him. "Blushing cheeks. Can't look me in the eyes. Warm skin. Racing pulse."

"You're wrong." She was just barely able to whisper the lie. .

"Prove it."

Slowly, he began to undo the buttons to her Santa Claus, flannel PJ top. It was the most unsexy thing she could find in her drawers, and she wore it purposefully. It'd been a gift from Caroline's mom, who, unlike her daughter, was not a fashionista. The tacky pajama set hadn't affected him at all.

Every time he undid a button, his fingers would just barely skirmish across the bare skin of her stomach. Elena found herself biting down onto her bottom lip to keep from gasping.

He slid the top from off her shoulders and pulled the matching shorts from her hips, forcing Elena to stand there before him in nothing but a royal purple bra and panties. Those blue eyes of his scanned down her breasts, to the curve of her hips, then slowly went back to her eyes.

"Thank you, Santa," he said, so close to her that they were sharing a breath.

In seconds she was lying against the ground, leaves and mud from yesterday's rain filthying her hair as he removed his shirt. What she wanted to do was race her hands over his chest. Pull his hair. But she didn't even know his name.

Kneeling between her legs, he raised one of her legs and planted a small peck of a kiss to her ankle. "Graze on my lips; and if those be dry," he whispered, kissing her knee, "stray lower where the pleasant fountain lies."

Instead of kissing her thigh, he nipped her there. Stefan's lips had never been that far south before. No one's had. One flick of his tongue at the part of her thigh just below the edge of her panties drove her wild. She moaned. Tightened in anticipation. Dug fingers into the Earth beneath her. "Don't stop," she found herself begging.

"Tell me your name."

It was a demand that Elena hadn't expected. "I can't."

"All I want is a name," he replied. She meant to respond but her breath was lost as his index finger made a slow, aching slide down the front of her panties.

"Fuck," she cried, back arching and hips instinctively rocking.

"Not until you give me a name," he replied, petting her once more.

Torment. Pure torment. Giving her name was a bad idea, but now she no longer cared. All she wanted was his touch.

"It's-"

"Elena."

The voice startled her, and her eyes fluttered open. She found herself in her room, still wearing her Santa pj's with the hands of her best friend Bonnie shaking her.

"Elena," Bonnie said again, face scrunched in worry. "It's midnight, now."

Elena sighed and found herself thankful that she'd been woken up.

Having had almost a dozen dreams of this guy in the span of a month, Elena thought it was time to recruit help. She'd asked Bonnie if she could wake her up at midnight these next few nights to interrupt any dream she may be having. Of course, Elena would have set an alarm to wake her up but it seemed that even that didn't pull her out of the dream. Bonnie, being the amazing chick that she was, didn't hesitate to offer a helping hand.

"You look pale. Are you okay?"

A chill forced her to wrap her arms around herself. "It depends on your definition of okay. If 'a vampire you've never met before haunts your dreams on a nightly basis' is your definition, then I'm fantastic."

Bonnie placed a comforting hand onto Elena's shoulder. "Did he tell you his name this time?"

"No. He's an ass. Won't tell me his name unless I tell him mine, and I'm not stupid enough to give it to him."

The green eyes of her best friend bore into her. Elena gulped, already knowing the question that was forming in her friends mind. Guiltily, she looked to her feet that were snug beneath her quilt. "Elena, what else happened in the dream?"

With the aid of a great witch came great questions. Questions that Elena didn't want to answer. It wasn't like she could just say to Bonnie, "Hey. So the dream guy was about to eat me out until you interrupted that."

"Nothing," she said.

"I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Seriously," Elena said. "Nothing happened. He asked me questions that I didn't answer. I asked him questions that he didn't answer."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and scratched her head. "Maybe it's just a dream, Elena. I've had some pretty weird dreams in my life. There was the time that I'd been eaten by a dragon; the time I dreamt that Whoopi Goldberg wanted to rape me. I still can't watch Sister Act because of that."

Though Elena was wearing a smile, nothing about her was cheerful. Nothing about this felt like a dream. Everything felt real. The scent of his skin. The way his body felt against hers. His lips. "You're right. I'm sure after all that's been happening, this is just my body's way of coping."

Bonnie smiled and gave her a tight hug. "You'll be fine. Let's try and go back to sleep now?"

Elena shook her head. "You sleep. I'm going to take a shower. Eat the rest of the lasagna. Watch some TV."

Bonnie didn't press the issue. She simply nodded her head. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry."

"I hope so," Elena muttered to herself. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to resist this "dream guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: **

**Hi! My sister Chocolate Boy has told me that a lot of you give her messages regarding my story Night of the Hunter! I'm glad you all like it so much. Because she's working on a new story that may include the main character from this one as an antagonist, I anticipate finishing this story, especially if you all send lots of reviews and love! **

Elena spun around, watching the colors of the dress she was trying on blend together in the body-length mirror glued to the wall. The sundress was a predominantly sharp purple that would probably look better on Bonnie than herself. So she pulled it off and went straight to the other.

This one was definitely more her style; a cute, grey eyelet dress that zipped in the back. It stopped just at her rosy kneecaps, which Caroline would probably scoff at and call granny length.

"That dress suits you better. The grey brings out your loneliness."

Her heart jumped into her throat. The man who always ended up haunting her touched the small of her back and began to drag the zipper of her dress up. "Settle down, butterfly. It's just a dream and I can't hurt those fragile wings of yours." He pulled away from her and exiled himself to the leather chair on the opposite end of dressing room.

If she had a rope she would have hung herself with it. Meeting up with hot dream guy again when she had no clue what he was capable of wasn't something she wanted to ever deal with again. And where had she even fallen asleep? Oh yeah. She had been watching stupid real housewives of some stupid city at stupid Caroline's stupid house.

She exhaled and found her courage and her voice. "I'm not lonely."

"Yeah you are," he said, gazing at her through the mirror. "Any girl wearing a dress that length is lonely."

"Oh really?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, I can't be lonely because I have a boyfriend." Her retort was all matter-of-fact and true. Even if Stefan wasn't around, she still had friends and loved ones. Elena had never really been lonely.

The smuggiest of smug smiles appeared on his face. "Does he know about us?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, actually," she said and then wanted to eat her words at the sound of his broken laugh. "I mean he knows about you and is trying to figure a way to get you out of my dreams as we speak."

"Your boyfriend probably isn't going to have any luck. I've spent a good chunk of money on vampires, psychics, witches, warlocks, voodooists, shamans, and even, and yes they do exist, leprechauns, all in an incredibly vain attempt to figure out exactly why I can't fall asleep without seeing a certain brunette in my head."

Elena bit her lip to retain her smile. "Leprechauns."

"You have to trap them with special shamrocks, which in itself is a nuisance. And then they only speak in rhymed riddles and god it all just makes me want to blow Ireland right off of the map. They do give you a bit of luck though when you're in their vicinity. " Hunter shrugged his shoulder. "So, just out of curiosity, what's your little boyfriend doing to find a resolution?"

"Reading books," Elena answered truthfully. As they were speaking, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan were all scouring magical grimoirs and diaries to find a resolution.

"Which books?"

"The type that can be read."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're giving me no choice. I'm changing tactics."

"What?"

"I've decided to tell you everything about me in hopes that you'll be more willing to tell me about yourself." He removed his cufflinks and undid his tie. "My name is Hunter S-"

Elena shook her head. "Stop. I don't want to know about you or your life. I just want you to stop haunting me."

There was a deep disgust on his face and she almost apologized for offending him. "Haunting you? Who the fuck am I? Casper?"

"Apparently you're _Hunter_."

She said his name as if it were one of the plagues cast on Egypt. What type of name was Hunter anyway?

He grimaced and stood from his seat in frustration. Elena took a step back. "I don't know your name. I don't know who you are or where you're from so how can I even begin to piece together why this is happening if you won't give me the chance?"

She grumbled and stared at her hands. "I can't."

"If you would've let me tell you about myself, you would know that I can't accept can't as an answer."

"Well you're going to have to… because I can't."

"Look at me."

She wanted to disobey his order but she physically couldn't. His index and thumb pulled her chin up and forced her to gaze at her own reflection within his hazel eyes. "I'm not here to harm you and I have no clue why this is happening to us. Even though this is a dream, does my sincerity feel fake?"

It didn't. And god she wanted to indulge in his request and tell him everything. But Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and even Bonnie had warned her not to. They all said it would be too dangerous.

"You've got to give me something. If we work together we have a better chance at not only figuring it out, but figuring it out quickly."

Elena found herself stuck at another moral crossroad. She could listen to her friends or she could listen to herself. The choice was easy and there was only one solution.


End file.
